thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Enoch O'Connor
Enoch O'Connor is a male peculiar with the peculiarity of being able to animate the dead for brief periods of time. Biography Early life Although little is known about Enoch's life before Miss Peregrine's loop, it is said that he was born to a family of undertakers and practiced his peculiarity on corpses. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Enoch makes his first appearance in Chapter 8. He strikes up a conversation with Jacob Portman and instantly comes off as arrogant and cynical. Jacob tries to get information out of Enoch about the wights, but is only lead to deceased Victor Bruntley's bedroom after Enoch's suggestion. The dead-riser shows Jacob the full extent of his peculiarity when he awakes Victor from the afterlife. Further into the novel, Enoch goes along with Emma Bloom's plan to wake Martin, the dead museum's curator, so they could interrogate him about his murderer's identity. Enoch uses his peculiarity to bring life back into Martin's body and (along with the assistance of Jacob, Emma and Bronwyn Bruntley) had just began to question him when they were interrupted by Dr. Golan. After the Wight in disguise failed to manipulate Jacob into siding with him, Golan leaves the Syndrigasti to perish under a Hollowgast's wrath. But together the children manage to temporarily overthrow the monster. Enoch, alongside Bronwyn, flee back to the safety of their loop after Jacob instructs them to. After the battle at the docks, they learned that changeover didn't come and that Miss Peregrine has been abducted by the Wights. The Peculiar's decide to bury Victor's body before they escape their loop, and it was evident that Enoch had been close to Victor, as he presents his favourite homunclus (clay doll) to Victor's grave. Afterward Enoch, along with the other children, set off in multiple boats in search of Miss Peregrine. Hollow City Enoch appears in chapter 1 of Hollow City, together with Jacob, Hugh Apiston and Emma. He helps to prevent the boats from capsizing during a vicious storm. It is mentioned that Enoch brought with him a duffel bag filled with jars of reptile hearts. In chapter 3, Enoch's passion for war and the military is made clear when he recognizes the air raid blimp that the Wight's were traveling undercover in. They escape into the woods after the Wight's spot them and Bronwyn reads a story from The Tales of the Peculiar Tales of the Peculiar to a distressed Claire Densmore. Enoch scoffs at the stories' stupidity. As the children all fall asleep around their makeshift camp, Enoch lies with his back to Horace Somnusson in an attempt to stay warm. After being taken captive by the gypsies, Enoch helps to devise a plan to escape their cell. Afterward, they all gruadually earn the gypsies' respect and even go as far as demonstrating their peculiarities to them. The Peculiar children are abdupted by Wights and held at gunpoint after trying to board a train, but are rescued by Hugh. Enoch apologized to Hugh for always poking fun at his peculiarity, saying that he was grateful for what he did. When they finally managed to get on their train, Enoch ordered plenty of food and teases Olive about being a picky-eater. Enoch, having spent his early life in London, is the peculiar's guide for when they are traveling around the city. Enoch also discovers where the peculiar pigeons were hidden and when the peculiars met the Bone Brothers, Enoch was the first one to realize they are peculiars too. At Sam's and Esme's house, Enoch acts very uncharacteristically . He attempts to cheer up young Esme who is frightened by the bomb raid. Enoch made his homunculus ride on a rubber duck around a bathtub. Unfortunately, the Hollowgast sensed the peculiars through Enoch using his peculiarity and they were forced to leave the two sisters behind. In chapter 11, Enoch, annoyed by Winnie the peculiar pigeon's confusion, snidely remarks that he would "personally roast her on a spit" if she failed to locate Miss Peregrine. Library of Souls He and the others are rescued from the Wights' Fortress by Jacob and Emma in the dungeon and they storm the remainder of the fortress until they are overpowered and surrender. He and the others taken to Abaton to force Jacob to cooperate. After the ymbrynes perform a Loop Collapse, they all escape in time. A month or so later he, Miss Peregrine, Emma, Olive, Claire, Bronwyn, Hugh, Millard, and Horace stop Jacob‘s family from putting him in an asylum. Physical Appearance He is described as having messy blonde hair and a cadaverous blue gaze ringed with black, giving his eyes a racoon-like appearance. Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children: The Graphic Novel In the graphic novel, Enoch is shown wearing a long-sleeved green shirt under beige overalls, exactly the same outfit that he wears in the original Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. He is slim and tall for a thirteen-year-old, with spiky ash blonde hair and blue eyes. Personality Enoch is arrogant, antagonistic and incredibly insecure. He is a true larrikin, known for conjuring up mischief within the household and always adds his own two cents in a conversation. Enoch generally comes off as extremely unlikeable to both society and to his peculiar family, hence Enoch barricading himself off from the other children. Peculiarity Enoch's peculiarity is to inanimate dead things. He keeps preserved animal hearts such as sheep, cow, rodent and reptile in jars in Miss Peregrine's basement. He likes to create "homunculi" figurines out of clay and use them as lab-rats. Enoch occasionally uses his gift to bring his deceased friend Victor back every once and a while to converse with him. As he is still a child and has not reached his full height, his peculiarity still has a lot of room to grow also. It takes a lot of Enoch's energy to raise a human being, and after doing so, he is extremely worn out and needs time to recover. Relationships Jacob Portman In Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children, Enoch and Jacob have neutral relationship. But dynamics shift in the sequel Hollow City (where the childrens' personalities are revealed to the reader) Enoch acts in a more critical and hostile manner towards Jacob. He has little or no faith in Jacob and his peculiarity, because of his limited knowledge regarding Peculiardom. He refers to Jacob as either "Portmon" or "the American" in a very condescending manner. It is evident that Enoch is jealous of Jacob - this may be because the other children seemed to accept Jacob more than they accept him. Even though he's the last of the children to believe in Jacob, he eventually respects him and is impressed when Jacob unlocks his ability to control the hollows. Miss Peregrine Even though he dislikes the headmistress' strict attitude, he still follows her orders and cares deeply for her. This is made evident when he snaps at the other children during Hollow City ''for dawdling while Miss Peregrine's life is in danger. In ''A Map of Days, he is the most vocal about disliking the treatment their group is getting from the ymbrynes. Enoch feels their skills are being underestimated and that Miss Peregrine continues to treat them like children despite all the maturing they'd gone through recently. He even tells the children she can stuff her rules "up her hindfeathers", within possible earshot of Miss Peregrine. Emma Bloom Enoch regards Emma as if she were his older sister, never hesitating to tease her whenever the moment is right; particularly in regards to her relationship with Jacob. Bronwyn Bruntley Enoch treats Bronwyn cruelly, as seen when he pretends to consider waking Victor when he actually had no intention of raising him. He frequently belittles her positive and rule-following behaviours. But he secretly does care deeply for her and regards her as an older sister. Victor Bruntley Enoch refers to Victor as his friend, despite the fact that he is dead. Because Enoch is able to bring things back from the dead, he is able to talk to Victor. Horace Somnusson Enoch bullies Horace and constantly mocks him about being a coward. But their relationship improves as the story develops and by the end of A Map of Days, ''the two could be considered as friends. Hugh Apiston Enoch constantly makes fun of Hugh's peculiarity but considers him a brother as well as a friend. He shows that he cares for Hugh when he is crying over the loss of his bees, and offers to revive them if he could. Millard Nullings Although Enoch taunts Millard from time-to-time, he considers Millard a friend. Trivia *Enoch has a strong love for England, the country for which he was raised in. This is made evident when the other children complained that Enoch always bragged about London and being English. *He has an extensive knowledge on all things military as well as cars. * Although Enoch claims to be a realist, Emma believes him to be a pessimist. * In ''Hollow City, Enoch's Birthday is confirmed to be on December 3rd, 1892. Although contrary to this, on the official peculiar calendar, Enoch's Birthday it is placed on August 26th. Category:Characters Category:Peculiars Category:Males Category:Children Category:Miss Peregrine's Wards Category:Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children characters Category:Hollow City characters Category:Library of Souls characters Category:Supporting characters Category:A Map of Days characters